


'No, stop!' (WT'18 No.4)

by TheHirsch



Series: Superhero AU [4]
Category: Almost Human, And There Is Hope!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Protagonist, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Reckless!Jurow, Russian Mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHirsch/pseuds/TheHirsch
Summary: This will take place right after “Stabbed” so you might want to read it,  just for Context.





	'No, stop!' (WT'18 No.4)

**Author's Note:**

> This will take place right after “Stabbed” so you might want to read it, just for Context.

It was midday, and still Jurow was the only one awake in the house. Kennex had went to bed after night shift (Jurow hoped he was asleep) and Vashchenko was too high on painkillers to stay awake long. She would need quite some time to recover.  
Jurow was in the basement, trying to don't wake anyone up while she looked through the countless boxes with tech. Hundreds of experimental gadgets most of which had to be used in combination with the suit. Jurow just knew a few of them and what they could be used for.  
Vashchenko had packed them into carboardboxes and given them Russian code names like “тёрка” the grinder. Jurow smiled. The “packaging” also included numbers the meaning of which she didn’t know yet. There sure was a pattern but she was not able to see it, always having been bad with numbers she signed and put another box with something interesting on Vashchenko's workbench. She smiled.  
“What are you doing?” asked Kennex, he still sounded tired. He must have sneaked down the stairs and stood there for a while.  
Jurow didn’t answer this question. “Did you sleep well, babe?” she asked instead  
“More or less,” he said and approached.  
She put down the box she had be holding in her hands and turned around.  
He pulled her into a hug, “You haven't answered my question.”  
“You know, just looking through some stuff.”  
“I can tell that is not just it,” he leaned back and looked at her again. “Something is going on with you,” he paused to think for a second. “Please don't tell me you want to beat up the guys who robbed Kate.”  
That was her plan but she knew he was concerned and she couldn't lie to him.  
“Well, at least be safe when you do your act of vengeance.”  
“...justice.”  
“No, stop. You should let the police handle this.”  
“John, it's the Russian mafia and we would be busted.”  
He nodded.  
“One problem there is. I can't go as Hope. They would connect her to Kate. I need to go there as Jurow.”  
Kennex frowned. “The suit protects you. They'll just shoot you and you are dead.”  
“That's why I take some gadgets. Russian spy style.”  
“Look Natasha, I can't support you, I know of nothing. But you know where I keep my tactical armour and everything else you might use,” he winked.  
***  
Vashchenko was not fond of Jurow’s plan but she told her about the card she had in the purse and told her how to locate it with it. So Jurow had tracked them down, into a shady building where they did all the business no one should know about. There was light only behind one window, not very bright but there. She could hear men laughing, telling dirty jokes while counting money.  
She stood in front of the building, dressed in black. She was wearing Kennex’ tactical vest, she had removed everything what pointed to the LAPD in anyway, so she was left with a standard black vest. In one hand she held a full face respirator the other one checked if she had everything else she would need.  
She nodded to herself in determination, as she headed towards the building. On her way she put on the respirator mask and then she climbed up the fire escape ladder and broke the window, and threw one of the grenades she brought in. Its white fog spread and filled the room, accompanied with the sound of the men yelling and getting up.  
Jurow climbed down again, before she entered through the front door she threw another one, just to be sure. She went up the stairs, having her gun drawn, not really trying to be silent.  
The five men had passed out, all of them were lying on the floor.  
A plastic box full with jewelry and wallets was standing on the table, the men had taken out some stuff already, checked it and organised for what it was worth.  
Jurow checked each on the gangsters if they were still breathing. Then she started digging though the box until she had found Vashchenko’s wallet, then she picked up the empty grenades and left.


End file.
